


we're up all to get lucky.

by pizzaprinc3ss



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rape Recovery, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzaprinc3ss/pseuds/pizzaprinc3ss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college au, where everyone's a little slutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends...... With benefits.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing and editing these for weeks on end, and I've tried really hard with this. If you don't like it, sorry.

Eleanor was watching Friends in her dorm room, sipping on a corona. It's taco Tuesday in the cafeteria and the Mexicans decided to make some real tacos and El got a corona off of Jade cause she had a thirty pack and was in a sharing mood. What a doll she is. "El, what the fuck are you doing?" Niall exclaimed, barging into her and Danny's room. His eyes were slightly red, which of course meant he had lit up with Zayn about half an hour. Fucker, not even calling her and asking if she wanted to join. "what does it look like?" She raised an eyebrow, eyeing him up and down. "There's a party going on tonight, and you're going."   
El rolled her eyes, Niall had been trying to get her to go to parties ever since they started their sophomore year of college here, but she was having just as much fun watching Ross and Rachel fall in and out of love with her best friend Vodka sat right next to her. (Thanks to Danielle and her pro ways of sneaking alcohol in) Some days she drank so much she cried about what used to be, or what could've been, should've been, would've been. She was definitely the crier of every one of her friends, but its not she could help it. Alcohol makes her emotional, unless there's someone around. then she's the life of the party. She was ashamed of it for a while, but that never stopped her from drinking. "We could have our own little party, Horan." She winked. Niall smirked, "oh really?" He made himself comfortable next to her, his slim arm going around her waist. "Yes. really." She grinned, pearly white teeth showing, lust full in her deep brown eyes. She stood up, only for Niall to pull her down on his lap, where he peppered kisses on her neck. She moaned, feeling Niall's excitement. "I guess we can just.. Not go." He mumbled against her neck, his hands working on the button of her skin right jeans. Oh no, they weren't going anywhere. Not for a while. 

(Liam's dorm)   
"The fuck, Liam, who's underwear are these?" Danielle exclaimed as she came out of the bathroom. Liam held back the smirk as he looked at them, they were lace, and had a bow on them. Jade had came over earlier and she was in such a rush to get to her psychology class she thought she had missed. Danielle made a surprise appearance when Liam was in the process of cleaning up. "Jade came over earlier." He shrugged. "You're sleeping with her?" Danielle crossed her shoulders. "She's probably sleeping with like 10 other people though!" She exclaimed. "Didn't you date her like, a year ago?" Liam questioned her. "No, I dated Perrie. But she's with Zayn now." A look of hurt crossed Danielle's face, confirming Liam's wandering thought about whether or not she was over it. "She's gotten tested, Dani, I know she hasn't got the herps or anything. " Danielle laughed, "isn't she fucking harry too though? lord knows where his dick has been! She shows so much skin, It's like she asks for boys to fuck her." It was Liam's turn to laugh, "She's adorable though, and she has the perfect body type for someone to show a lot of skin, besides, Harry isn't fucking jade, me and jade are talking and I think I'm gonna ask her out soon. " Liam grinned at the thought of Jade being his girlfriend. He was pretty sure he was falling in love with her, and it'd be great for them to finally take the next step. "Whatever, I have to get to class." Danielle rolled her eyes, getting her stuff and practically running out the door. Liam rolled his eyes. Typical Danielle. He got out his phone, going to jade's contact immediately and calling her. "Hey, babe, you busy?" "Be there in 5." 

(The cafeteria) 

"I've got to go." Jade grinned, getting her stuff and rushing off to who knows where. "What the fuck, jade?" Perrie groaned. She always did this. Every time. She rolled her eyes and looked around over to Zayn. He's zoned out, of course, his beats are in his ears and his minds somewhere else. Certainly not on her. Zayn thinks she's so naive, but Perrie knows that she's not the only one Zayn's had on his sheets. Or his mind. She doesn't know why she puts up with Zayn constantly cheating on her, never paying attention to her, or really any of the shitty things he does. It's then and there she decides it's time to break it off with him. (Even though, deep down she knows they won't end up breaking up.) "Zayn." She starts. No response. "Zayn." She growls. No response. "ZAYN." She pulls his beats off, and pulls his face toward hers. "What the fuck, Perrie?" He exclaims, pulling away from her. "We need to talk." Shit. He knew this was coming. Why now? It's been... Fuck, how long has it been that they've been dating? "Talk then." "I know you're fucking basically the whole campus. And I'm done. You never pay attention to me, and it's like we're not even together half the time. I'm tired of being your ragdoll." Zayn laughed, watching the frustrated look make its way to Perrie's face. "Babe, I haven't fucked the whole campus. (Only like half of it, but that probably wouldn't be a good thing to bring up about now) why are you getting so worked up over nothing?" "Cause, in case you haven't noticed, we're dating. " she exclaimed, her cheeks heating up. "We're not dating though. You just said we aren't." "Because I'm not the only person that's been in your sheets. " Perrie groaned. This was way more frustrating than it should be. But Zayn wasn't going to let her have it. He loved making her mad. Make up sex was great, and he loved her. She wasn't going anywhere. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him. "Baby, people come and go, I'm not the only notch in your bedpost. Don't get all worked up over something this little, you know you're my number 1." Perrie looked into his eyes, looking for any indication that he was lying. She sighed, leaning into Zayn. "Okay. I believe you." She pecked his lips. Zayn smiled his perfect smile and thanked every god there was because he wasn't caught, and part of didn't want to be, because he didn't know what he'd do without Perrie, but the blue haired beauty that would be in his bed sheets in less than 4 hours wandered through his mind. She was the devil on his shoulder.


	2. Prosmiscuous promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the hits, it means a lot. I really love writing these fanfics, it's fun to get a little feel of the college life, in a way. Thank you all so much.

(The hallway, class just ending)   
Jade walked out of Liam's dorm, glowing from head to toe. All eyes were on her as she walked out of the dorm, her hair was a mess, and her clothes were disheveled from being on Liam's dorm room floor. She knew people heard her moaning, and maybe her dirty talk. Oh well. What could she say? Besides, maybe the boys around here could take notes. Jade was promiscuous, she knew it, everyone knew it. But she wasn't as easy as everyone thought she was. She slept with a handful of people, all of which she had handpicked herself. Liam was the only guy she slept with that she had slightly felt herself develop feelings for. He knew everything she liked. He knew her history, her likes, her dislikes, and all the right spots to make her go insane. She had been fucking Harry for two months now, and Liam was absolutely nothing compared to him. He is the definition of a sex god. Those chocolate curls and green eyes. He was that someone she'd always go back to. With Liam, it's like all she wants to do is fuck, and talk about her feelings. With Harry, it's like she's in a porno. And she fucking loves it. And then there's Perrie, her drunk lay. They talk about their feelings and then they let their tongues explore foreign places. Those are the only people she lets get near her vagina, and regardless of how much of a slut she probably is because of it, she gives absolutely no fucks. 

(Harry's dorm.)   
"Harry, why haven't you been answering my calls?" Louis banged on the door. "Harry!" Louis beat on the door angrily. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Harry opened the door, pulling his shirt on. Louis feels his heart skip a beat at the sight of Harry, red-faced and his arms are crossed across his chest. It's all him and Harry ever do now, fight fight fight. And Louis wants to hold on, never let go, cause when he looks in those emerald eyes, he feels at home. But it's like he's being evicted from that home, because him and Harry fight so much they don't even know what they're fighting for anymore. "Why don't you ever answer your phone calls? Too busy with your next fuck? I don't know what to do anymore Harry." Harry shakes his head, he looks like he wants to tear his hair out from his head. "I'm not cheating on you Louis, you're ths only person I've been with since freshman year." Louis laughs bitterly, "don't bullshit me Harry, I found a pair of fucking underwear in your room." Tears fell from his eyes, all he wanted to do was disappear. Harry looked at him, guilt clear in his eyes. "It's just, I don't know Louis, I just don't know." Louis frowned, that was definitely not what he wanted to hear. "I don't know if I can do this anymore." It was Harry's turn to laugh, "then dont." Louis walked over to the door, "Call me when you figure your shit out Harry." He opened the door and walked out, not quite sure where he and Harry stood. 

 

((Niall's dorm))   
El cuddled up to Niall, not ready to leave just yet. This wasn't the first, nor the last time she's found herself in Niall's bed, his arms around her waist and nothing else really mattering. Of course, she had a few essays due Wednesday that she probably should be working on, but Niall's arm felt so right around her, and she honestly wouldn't trade this for the world. "Good morning beautiful." Niall grinned, kissing her cheek. "You know, I could get use to this." Eleanor turned around in his arms so she was facing him and pecked his lips. "Niall, I think I really like you." Niall felt himself at a loss for words, he had so much to say but the words just wouldn't come out. He leaned toward and kissed her forehead. "I think I like you too. I don't wanna just, screw your brains out. I want you for the long run. I want to but you gifts, take you out on dates. And then come home and screw you." He grinned. "So, will you, be mine?" Eleanor smiled, kissing his cheek. "Of course." And she sincerely hopes she wouldn't come to regret this decision. (But deep down she knew she would.) 

 

(Hallway to Jade's dorm)   
"Jaaaade?" Harry knocked on the door, praying she was there. He was literally desperate, and sick of this bulllshit with Louis. He couldn't get that hurt look on Louis' face out of his mind. "Doors open." Jade shouted. Harry opened the door and walked in, a smirk on his face. "I need your help with this problem I have." She grinned, getting up and closing the door. "I can help you with anything." She locked the door, and began to push her hand up his shirt. He grinned, his dimples prominent and proud. He leaned down and kissed her, pushing her against the door. She giggled, pressing her body full against his. He pulled back and took his shirt off, Jade drank him in as though this were the first time. The little smirk on her face when she saw his rock hard abs gave him an idea of what was going through her mind. "Suck me off." He demanded. She sank to her knees immediately, struggling with the button on his jeans, "jeez Styles, do you paint these on?" She groaned in frustration, Harry chuckled, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down his boxers, his dick immediately springing to life, in all of its hard glory. Jade licks her lips, beginning to slowly kiss up his shaft. Harry grunts, thrusting forward. Jade begins to take his cock into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, moaning as Harry's dick hits the back of her throat. She licks the head as Harry begins to thrust in and out of her mouth, and good god why did he ever date Louis. The things jade can do with her mouth should be illegal. "Gonna come soon," he says, slowling down his thrust , feeling the pleasure build up in the pit of his stomach. It's not a few seconds later he's filling Jade's mouth, and she swallows. He grins down at her as she wipes her mouth, wiping the cum that didn't quite make it to her mouth. This situation is so wrong, but it feels so good he never wants to be right. This isn't the first time, certainly not the last time. He plans to drag this out as long as he can. "Jade, lay down on the bed." She obliges, spreading her legs as she lies down. He smirks, leaning down so he's face to face with her clit. He kisses the lips, running his hands up and down her hips. Jade moans loudly, thrusting her hips up to meet with his mouth. He licks her clit, loving how much louder she gets. He circles his tongue around her vagina, pushing his tongue into her hole. Her moans are so hot and it's driving Harry insane. Jade wraps her legs around Harry's face, pushing him closer so that his tongue can get farther inside of her. She feels her climax build up inside of her as Harry's tongue is replaced by his finger and he's kissing up her pelvis. "Fuck me Harry." She moans, her hips meeting with his the thrusts of his finger. She spreads her legs apart as Harry lines himself up with her entrance, his finger disappears and soon enough he's inside of her and jades legs are wrapped around his waist and pushing herself deeper inside of him as her hips come off the bed to meet his. Harry was so close and Jade was too, he groaned, pulling out of Jade and spilling all over Jade's chest. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "You ever considered being a pornstar? Because good god, with how you moan you'd be good at it." He chuckled, beginning to get dressed. She giggled, pulling her underwear back on and sliding her jeans up. "I actually have a sex tape with Liam, he wanted to put it on porn hub but I refused." Harry raised an eyebrow, "you dating him?" He questioned, Jade wasn't very good with commitment, then again, who was? He's supposed to be fully commuted to Louis, at least that's what he tells himself when he finds himself in front of Jade's door, hard and ready for her. "At this point, I think he's gonna ask me, but I'm not sure. Liam's confusing." She sighs, but holds up her fingers and crosses them. "But fingers crossed he does soon." She grins her signature grin. Harry laughs, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "He better treat you right if you two do end up together." She nods, "are you going to the party tonight?" He sighs, "yeah with Louis." He's dreading it because all Louis does when he's drunk is fuck Harry in a random bedroom and after that's done they end up fighting and Louis leaves and Harry stays. He's quite sure Louis' cheated on him once or twice, but he can't talk because he's cheated on Louis more than he can count with Jade. He doesn't know who it is Louis has cheated on him with and it kinda saddens him but with how much of a whore he can be, he really can't say anything. He doesn't know why he's with Louis when all they do us fuck and try hard not to get sick of each other. About 90% of their relationship is fucking, the 10% is fighting and cheating on each other. He sighs, as much as he hates it, he wouldn't trade Louis for the world.


	3. Use your body language, don't say a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I forgot to say on my last chapter, that was my first attempt at a sex scene. Hah, sorry! Didn't think of it until after I posted it, I hope you guys liked my last chapter, I'm an amateur when it comes to fanfiction.

(Frat party, Niall's POV)  
There's an obnoxious beat thumping through the walls and it's hurting Niall's head, maybe he should go get another drink. He agrees with himself and trudges to the kitchen, making himself a concoction of strawberry lemonade and vodka, adding as much vodka he can muster out of the smirinoff bottle. The drink he's created is definitely 99% alcohol, and 1% whatever the fuck it was he'd used to mix with it. He's too drunk to remember. (he knows he'll regret this morning) He downs it, dragging his neck back and enjoying the burn that comes with it. He's in the process of making a jäger shot when Zayn comes into sight. His honey eyes with thick eyelashes are rimmed in red and there's a 40 in his hand. "I don't see why you didn't try to grt in to a school in California, you'd fit right in." Zayn laughs, his cheekbones defining and dazzling white teeth showing, I don't understand why he has such good teeth when he smokes more dope than anyone I know. His gaze is focused on his girlfriend across the room, her high waisted shorts are showing the of peak of her small ass, but it was a good ass, he could squeeze it, if Zayn'd let him, he so would. Perrie was definitely one of the most beautiful people Niall'd seen, next to Eleanor. With her long, toned legs and the way they bend and her hip bones and the way they felt against his, and oh god he was hard. He looked around at his choices of liquor, picking up the tequila and pouring it into a shot glass. He figured he deserved it after all the studying he's done to the previous. He lifted the liquid and made a toast to himself, "here's to getting wasted and never giving a fuck," he chuckled, downing the alcohol and ignoring the way it burned his throat. His skin felt like it was on fire, all he could think about was how hard he suddenly was and how great Eleanor's lips would feel around him. He moaned at the thought, thanking god he was alone. Where the fuck was his girlfriend? He was not getting himself off in the middle of whoever's house party this was. And as if the God had heard him and answered his prayers, (what he thought was his girlfriend) had walked in. He groaned, pulling the unidentified person against his body. "Damn, Niall, I didn't know you were the lovey type when you were drunk." Louis laughed, but went silent when he felt Niall's excitement against his thigh. "E-er, I'll just go find Eleanor." He began to pull back to leave but Niall caught his wrist and pulled his body back into his, Louis gasped, looking up into Niall's lust filled eyes. "Or you could stay here." Louis felt his breath catch in his throat, he wasn't sure what Niall was getting at. Niall glanced down at Lou's lips, hinting. Louis smirked. "Getting a little desperate now, are we?" Niall rolled his eyes, turning him and Louis around, so now Lou was pressed against the counter. "Maybe. Lets take some body shots and found out, yeah?" He smirked, he teasingly ran his finger down Lou's shirt, stopping at the bottom. He reached under his shirt and drew circles with his thumb into his hipbone. Lou raised an eyebrow, little fucker was challenging him. "Fuck yeah, lets get some body shots going." He brought his lips up to Lou's ear, "what are you waiting for?" He whispered, Lou was frozen in his spot, Niall stared, smirking down at the Doncaster lad. Louis gulped, not quite sure what to do. Niall rolled his eyes, moving his hands from under Lou's shirt to the hem and pulling it up to reveal his toned stomach. "Someone's been working out?" He chuckled, noting the red that flooded Lou's cheeks. "Well, not like I have much else to do, my boyfriend never spends time with me." He sighed, sadness etching it's way into his soft features. Niall placed his thumb on Lou's cheek, moving it up and down slowly. "How about this, eh?" He moved his mouth over to Louis' ear, "Harry doesn't exist tonight." He grinned.   
Louis nodded eagerly in return, Niall's grin only got wider. He pushed Lou down on the table, ripping his shirt from his body. Lou frowned, "you fucker, that was my favorite shirt." Niall pushed himself on the table and straddled Louis, "I'll make it up to you." He leaned down and kissed Lou fiercely, they were a mess, lips overlapping each other and clothes being discarded carelessly. "Wait." Niall breathed out as Lou took his bottom lip in between his teeth. Louis groaned in response, Niall chuckled and rolled his eyes, getting off of Louis and reaching for his hand. Lou frowned at Niall, "we are not having sex on a random person's table." Niall started, "that's what bedrooms are for." He quickly grabbed the bottle of tequila and headed out the door of the kitchen and towards the stairs, opening the first door he saw. They hurriedly closed the door, Lou pushing Niall against the wall. They didn't even notice the other couple in the room they were so caught up in each other, "aye, mate, fuck off, we're in here!" Niall groaned, pulling himself away from Lou to glare at them and curse, but what he saw shocked him. Harry, and Cher Lloyd. They didn't notice that Niall was looking at him, too caught up in their foreplay. Niall panicked, pushing Lou out of the room and slamming the door behind him. "The fuck, Ni?" Lou groaned, Niall simply shrugged in response. "It was preoccupied." Lou rolled his eyes, looking around the hallway they were in for other doors of potential rooms to fuck in. He groaned, "we might as just do it out here." Niall laughed, "in front of God and everyone? You've got to be fucking kidding me." Lou pushed his hips into Niall's, earning a moan in response. "Or we could." 

 

(Random bedroom in that same party, Jade and Liam)   
Jade is running her hand up and down Liam's chest, they've just had their first round of sex and she's ready for another until her phone decides to ring. She frowns and looks down at Liam's hard on, and then looks back at her phone. Her ringtone finally ends and she licks a line up Liam's shaft, grinning at the moan she earns from it. She groans when her phone begins to ring again, furiously picks it up and growls into the speaker, "what?" But her face slowly loses any kind of emotion as she listens. "She's dead. I'm sorry for your loss. Are you coming to the funeral?" Jade feels her heart drop, deep into her stomach and tears escape from her eyes. Liam's forgotten he even had a hard on, more concerned for Jade as she begins to cry. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close as she weeps into his chest. "What happened?" He questions, and she almost chokes as she answers, "my mom.. She died. Car crash." Before she's crying into his chest once again. "I've gotta go back to South Shields for her funereal, I can't even think right now Liam." His heart broke as she sobbed for her loss, and soon the roles would be switched, because Jade felt herself die that night too.

(Perrie and Zayn, Zayn's dorm)   
Perrie is moaning, and it's so loud, it's earsplitting, Zayn's tongue is circling Perrie's clit and she doesn't think she's felt anything better. His stubble is touching her with every dip and turn of his tongue and she loves it, it reminds of her of the drunken times in her and Jade's dorm when they'd tear each other apart with their tongues. His tongue is soon replaced with his finger as Perrie groans, bringing her hips up and lulling her eyes closed. Zayn's put another finger in her and he doesn't know much longer she's going to last, but Zayn won't let her finish, not now. He's slipping the condom on and before Perrie can even take a breath, Zayn is full and inside of her and it hurts so good. Her and Zayn's moans echo throughout the large house, volume increasing every time Zayn hits her spot, if Perrie thought she was close before, she was so wrong, she never wants this to stop, wants Zayn to keep making her feel this good, she's in complete bliss. He's so close now and all he can think of is how beautiful Perrie looks as she meets Zayn's thrusts and the look of pleasure and the sound that comes with it leaves her mouth, she's got sweat glistening down her forehead and her long eyelashes are showing as Perrie's eyes are closed. He's so lucky to have her. The pleasure he's built up in his stomach is about to burst, he puts his hand on Perrie's cheek as he whispers into her ear, "I love you." She moans in response, meeting her orgasm the same time he meets his. They ride it out slowly, they're bones feeling stiff and sore. He looks at the clock by the bed and raises an eyebrow, him and Perrie have been going at it for 4 hours and they didn't even notice. He looks down at Perrie and she's got this look on her face that brings butterflies to his stomach, the look is a mixture of happiness, relaxation, and all in all, love for the man next to her. They both fall asleep next to each other with smiles on their faces that night. But Pertie didn't know the guilt that circled and pinched and knawed at Zayn's mind, and the blue haired devil that stayed in his mind, but alas, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.


End file.
